Idiots, Perverts and Revenge!
by TheOtakuLife
Summary: Being placed in Class A is everybody's dream, right? Well, one of many lucky students got picked, only to find that she has to change classes right after arriving! All because of two girls... Rated T for language, Follow, Favourite, Review would be nice
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N) I will be following the original storyline, well, more or less, and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I will not be taking direct quotes, at least not all the time. Anyways, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

A young foreigner in a boy's uniform, though they looked like a girl, stood outside their new school, pleading in their mind as the student slowly opened the envelope that decided their fate; their placement at Fumizuki Academy.

Eyes squeezed shut, the girl (?) pulled out the paper, too frightened too look and see where she was placed.

She peeked and opened one eye, then the other, eyes widening. They lit up and she hugged the paper close to his chest.

The girl squealed in excitement, pushed the bridge of her bright red glasses closer to her face, held her pink fedora in place, and ran towards her new class.

* * *

"Hello, Class A!" The girl walked into her new class, every square inch sparkling with perfection.

"I guess hard work really does pay off!" She exclaimed and looked for a seat. There was one remaining, and she rushed to take it, only to find a girl with maroon coloured, shoulder-length hair slowly taking the seat.

She sprinted towards the seat, pushing the other girl off and stealing it at the last second.

"Hey!" The maroon haired girl exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I about to sit there, you know!"

"Oh. Well, I'm sitting here now." She was determined not to give her seat up.

"Yeah?" The maroon haired girl pushed her off onto the floor, "Well, now I'M sitting here."

Right when a fight was about to break out, the teacher walked into the class. The girl sat on the floor, legs criss-crossed and arms crossed in annoyance.

The teacher walked up to the front of the class and announced,

"Now, before any self-introductions, I have something to announce. There are too many people in this class, and we must take out one person."

The whole class exchanged nervous glances with each other, wondering who the cast away would be, each student hoping it wouldn't be them.

"Actually, this will be quite easy," the teacher pointed out, "Since there are too many students in this class, there aren't enough desks."

The young girl's eyes widened and she gasped silently as the maroon haired girl look down at her and sneered happily.

"So, whoever isn't sitting at a desk can come up front and be transferred," the teacher concluded.

The girl didn't budge from her spot, hoping not to be noticed. The maroon haired girl, however, noticed that the girl on the floor below her wasn't moving.

A girl that was sitting next to the maroon haired girl, who had long, dark blue hair pointed it out, "Sensei. This girl doesn't have a spot."

The girl slowly got up from the floor, narrowing her eyes at both girls and whispered to them before walking to the front of the class.

"I'll get back at you for this, you little bitches."

The girl dragged her feet to the front of the class. Once in front, she crossed her arms and puffed air upwardly, making her lavender side bangs flit.

The teacher handed her a slip of paper, "Okay, I'll give you this paper, and it will lead you to your new class."

The lavender haired girl wished for Class B, C or even D would be okay.

* * *

"Welcome to Class F," the teacher welcomed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," the girl complained, "Sensei, the windows are broken, and it's making the room cold."

She felt a nudge on her side to find a black haired boy next to her.

"Hey, I don't think you should even bother. It's not as if they're actually going to fix it."

"Jeez, why can't you at least let me try?" The girl wore an annoyed face once more.

"Well, sti-"

The girl kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the back of the class. When everybody's attention was turned to her, she just smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened and it wasn't her at all.

The self introductions then started.

"My name is Sakamoto Yuuji. I will be the class representative this year." Nobody objected.

"My name is Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Let's work together this year!"

"...Tsuchiya Kouta."

"Ah! It's the famous Muttsulini!"

"The Silent Ninja Pervert!"

"Who said that?!" Kouta's head flitted from side to side, trying to find the culprits.

"Shimada Minami. Let's work hard together!"

"Oh. It's my turn?" Everyone turned to face the lavender haired girl, as she introduced herself in a candy sweet voice, "Name's Hanasaki Umika. I'm transferring from France, though I'm originally from Japan. Don't mess with me, 'cause I have a short temper, 'kay?" Umika winked as if what she had said was the cutest thing ever.

"Uh...I'm Yoshii Akihisa!" The light brown haired boy smiled brightly at the class.

"A-ah!" A pink haired girl scrambled up, "I-I'm Himeji Mizuki, and u-uh l-let's work together this year!"

'Great, so I was put in a class full of dumbasses,' Umika thought hopelessly.

She saw two people, Yuuji and Akihisa, leave the class.

'Hm...the teacher's gone...no class representative...sweet!' Umika thought.

Unfortunately, he class representative came back quickly after leaving and went up to the podium.

"I have a question for everyone in this class," Yuuji announced, "Class A has A/Cs, heating, and reclining chairs. Aren't you guys unhappy about this?"

"YEAH!" The whole class screamed in unison.

"Well then," Yuuji continued, "I have an idea. Let's challenge Class A to a summoned beings war!"

"Are you kidding?!"

"We'd lose in an instant!"

"I'd bet the school would downgrade our class EVEN MORE, if possible!"

* * *

The brown haired boy, Akihisa, went up to Umika after the announcement.

Grinning broadly, he asked her,

"Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon amie?"

Umika looked upwards to the ceiling for a second, thinking, faced him again, and smiled.

"Mm. Je voudrais devenir ton amie," Umika responded, "Je ne savais pas que les Japonaises savent le Français! J'ai surpris!" Umika continued to yammer on in French.

"A-ah...I don't speak French fluently..." Aki scratched his head awkwardly, trailing off.

"Oh. Haha~ It's okay!"

"Oh! And I've been meaning to ask you!" Aki added.

"Hm?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

.

.

.

*crack*

"No! NO!" Aki screamed, "My leg isn't supposed to bend that way! NO!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU?! A BOY?!"

The buttons of her shirt started slowly popping from under the pressure.

The first one popped.

"But you're wearing a guy's uniform!"

.

.

.

*crick* *crack* *crack*

"A-AH!"

"I HAVE FUCKING BOOBS, DAMBASS!"

*pop* *pop*

Second and third.

A certain blue headed pervert appeared with a digital camera.

"Almost...there..."

"Oh..well then you must be like Minami. Flat as a washboard."

.

.

.

*SNAP*

*pop*

Aki let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as his left leg snapped. A pool of blood appeared, but not from Aki's leg.

It was from none only than Muttsulini.

"Someone..." Kouta twitched in his blood lake, "Someone take a picture for me..."

* * *

**_(A/N) Just in case you don't know French, what Umika said was:_**

**_"Mm. I'd like to become your friend. I didn't know that Japanese people could speak French! I'm surprised!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Er...sorry, Aki," Umika apologized awkwardly to Aki after his beat down, "I guess I got carried away..."

"Uh..it's okay...I think my leg relocated itself." Aki tried to console slightly.

"That's good!" Umika exclaimed, "But don't say I didn't warn you! And I'm almost a size C, thank you very much!"

Aki scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So, should I show you my..er...'friends'?" Aki broke the awkward silence.

"Sure!" Umika locked arms with him, "Lead the way!"

"Uh..I don't think it's a very good idea to do that."

"Do what?"

"Lock arms with me."

"Why not? You're just showing me something."

"BECAUSE THEY WILL HURT ME VERY BADLY, THAT'S WHY!" Aki protested, pointing at some hooded figures, "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY HEALTH AND WELLBEING?!"

Umika put her index finger to her bottom lip, electric blue eyes trailing towards the ceiling, then came up with her answer.

"Not necessarily."

"WHAT?!"

"Besides, anyone who tries to hurt a friend of mine will not be tolerated." Umika smiled cutely as a dark aurora loomed over her.

* * *

"So, uh, these are my friends," Aki introduced, "Well, if you could even call them that."

"Who's that, Akihisa?" The pinkie, Mizuki, smiled, though sparks of jealousy and hate hinted at her voice and the same dark aurora appeared around her.

"Oh! Aki here just became my friend! He led me to you guys!" Umika butted in.

Before anyone could say anything else, Umika stated her opinion on the group.

"Mm...two girls, four boys...expanding that to two beauties, two idiots, and two unknown."

"Are you calling me..a beauty? We just met, what the hell man!" Yuuji commented.

"Umika, you really think I'm a beauty?" Aki leaned in towards her with sparkling eyes.

Kouta's eyes shined.

"Let's clarify this, shall we?" Umika decided, annoyed by the misunderstandings. She started clarifying while also pointing at the people who she named. "Two beauties: Mizuki and Minami. Two idiots: Aki and Yuuji. Two unknowns, as in judge is unknown of what they do: Kouta and-"

Umika noticed Hideyoshi's familiar traits: shoulder length, maroon hair, green eyes, clips. The only difference was the uniform and the placement of the clips. Umika narrowed her eyes at Hideyoshi.

"You."

Umika lunged.

"AH! My arm!" Hideyoshi yelled in pain, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut the hell up and don't act as if you don't remember. It was only this morning, after all."

"What are you talking about? Ow!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN CLASS F RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!"

"I don't know what-OW- you're saying!"

"You must be talking about his sister, Kinoshita Yuuko," Yuuji interrupted, "She's in class A. They're twins."

"How can I believe you?!" Umika snapped, right at the same time that Hideyoshi's was about to.

"We don't have time for injuries, Umika. We have to battle Class E!" Yuuji exclaimed.

"...FINE," Umika huffed, letting go of Hideyoshi. He rubbed his arm.

"But I'm keeping my eye on you, at least until I see you and your 'sister' in the same room." Umika narrowed her eyes at Hideyoshi.

"Uh...okay?" Hideyoshi nervously replied.

"Come on, it's time for the battle!" Yuuji announced. He explained the formation and strategy of their battle, "Umika, you stay back and build up points with Himeji."

"Eh? I can't fight?! What the hell?!" Umika yelled.

"It's all part of the plan." Yuuji responded simply.

Umika 'humph-ed' and crossed her arms.

"Fine..."

* * *

Umika whizzed through the questions, finishing 5 pages in under a minute. Looking to the right, she saw Mizuki, almost at the same pace as her.

Minami walked in.

"I need to take a recovery test!"

"You do realize that your score on this quiz will be the power of your avatar next time you summon." The teacher reminded.

"I know."

"What subject would you like?"

"Math, please," Minami asked, then turned to Umika, "Ah, Umika. Yuuji said he needed you to go into battle. We're dying out there!"

Umika nodded, hopped out of her seat, held her fedora in place and zipped out of the class.

* * *

When she entered the battle, Akihisa was about to summon his avatar. Umika ran in front of him, taking his place.

"Aki," Umika turned her head back slightly and whispered, "You're gonna get pummelled. You're too stupid!" Turning back to her opponents, she yelled, "I accept your challenge. Summon!"

A small, yet full martial arts uniform appeared, the letter F printed in the centre of it. A small figure popped into it, an almost chibi-like form of Umika herself; glasses and fedora included. The only difference was the fluffy tail that her avatar had. The thing appeared with a pair of nun chucks as weapons.

While Umika's score was still calculating, the Class E rep got cocky.

"Ha! You think just because you got your girlfriend to back you up, you can beat me?" She laughed.

"Haha...you're so funny..."The dark aurora appeared around Umika once more.

"DIE."

Umika's avatar lunged at the Class E rep's, it's nun chucks changing into a metal sword in midair as Umika's avatar slashed it through her opponent's, the enemy's score reducing to zero.

Umika's score finished calculating right as her avatar landed softly, showing a score of 894.

"Eight hundred and WHAT?!" The Class E rep yelled, "T-that's not fair! You cheated!"

"Class F wins the Summoner Test War!"

Umika smiled happily as Class E rep pouted, complaining about how Class F cheated.

Talk about a sore loser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Umika?! How did your score get so high?" Aki inquired.

"I'm a genius, genius!" exclaimed Umika , "And I get smarter every day, too." Umika tapped her noggin.

"Ah, okay," Aki said.

Mizuki ran into the room, though the Summoner Test War was already over.

"Aw," Mizuki pouted, "It's over? I didn't get to help at all..." She looked disappointed.

"It's okay, Mizuki," Minami appeared and started to console, "You're a an out of control smartie, either way! Both of you! You guys where just flipping through the pages!"

"Whoa, really?" Aki's eyes shined in amazement.

"We're both geniuses?! Sweet! This day has been awesome!" Umika exclaimed, "Except for the part where the stupid Class E rep called me Aki's girlfriend, " she pouted, then sighed, "Well, at least she knew that I'm a girl."

The reoccurring dark aurora appeared around Mizuki, "Is this true, Akihisa? Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Huh?!" Aki yelled in confusion. Minami appeared beside Mizuki, the same aurora enveloping her. Dark, hooded figures, the FFF, appeared behind him.

Class F decided not to trade class equipment, even after Aki's complaints.

Right after their decision, a familiar maroon haired girl walked into the room.

"So, is everything worked out?" The person asked.

"Hideyoshi? Why are you dressed like that?" Aki asked, "Oh, I see. You're finally accepting who you truly are." He grinned.

"Um, Yoshii. I'm sitting right over here," Hideyoshi called from the other side of the room.

"Huh? There are two of you?" Aki's head kept on switching directions.

"No, idiot. She's my twin sister."

"I am Kinoshita Yuuko. As the Ambassador of Class A, I'm officially declaring war on you losers." The girl announced, looking down upon the sitting Class F students.

"You." Umika growled and narrowed her eyes at the real culprit.

"Oh, I remember you," Yuuko sneered, "The castaway," she elongated the last word.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" Umika screamed, lunging.

Mizuki caught her shoulders. "Umika, don't. You shouldn't. You'll get suspended."

Umika huffed and calmed a bit, "FINE. But this is only for my class." She glared at Yuuko with menacing eyes, her enemy's eyes giving her the same glance.

Umika walked into the class, saw her lively new friends in a group, and strolled towards them. There was something different about her, however.

"...a trusty steed you ride into the battle of school!" Aki held up his hand, which was glued to one of their dumpster kindergarten tables, "Ah, Umika! You've changed to your assigned uniform, huh?"

"Yeah...the teachers were getting upset with me for beating people up about confusing my gender. And about wearing the wrong uniform." Umika scratched the back of her head, smiling awkwardly.

A breeze fell through one of the holed windows, making Umika's skirt flutter. Aki and Kouta leaned closer, trying to get a panty shot from the breeze. Umika leaned in between them, her lips approaching their ears.

"You know, if you want to see, you could just ask." she whispered.

Blood exploded from the boys' noses.

"Umika!" Mizuki protested.

"What the hell?!" Minami shouted.

"Haha..sorry," Umika winked and stuck her tongue out, "But it's not as if it matters, anyway."

"Why not?" The two girls asked in unison, hate sprinkled in their voices.

Umika flipped her skirt, only to reveal really short leggings.

The boys' noses kept on building up the ocean, even though there were no panties under the skirt.

"You wear leggings?" Minami asked.

"More like I turned the skirt into a skort." Umika snorted,"There's a reason why I wore pants in the first place."

"Oh, I see now," said Mizuki, thought she still seemed upset.

"Let's check out our new class equipment," Yuuji got up from his spot.

Umika nodded and the group left.

Umika separated from the group, looking around her familiar, old-yet-soon-to-be-new class. Her temper rose, just from seeing this place.

'This could've been my class." Her teeth gritted, 'But no, all because of those bitches, Yuuko and that blue haired girl, I'm stuck in stinkin' class F.'

"You are the absolute OPPOSITE of nonchalant, Sir Tablehand." A familiar voice stated bluntly. Umika turned around to see Hideyoshi, Minami, and Akihisa, a table still attached to his hands and pockets full of stolen goods.

She giggled, her mood lightning up, then laughed really hard, hard enough to make the boys in front of her notice.

"Oh hey, Umika." Aki waved his table.

"Hey, Tablehand Yoshii." Umika cracked up.

"Hi, Umika." Hideyoshi waved lamely.

"Hi, Hideyoshi-chan, Minami!" Umika smiled and waved.

"Oh, looks like Yuuji is calling us." Aki glanced over at him, then turned back to his three friends. "We'd better get going."

"Mm, okay!" Umika started to walk, but when she saw Hideyoshi just standing there, she grabbed his hand, grinned and said, "Come on! All of us have to be there!" Hideyoshi looked at Umika, then nodded.


End file.
